Tak's Midnight Rivals
by Shugo145
Summary: Tak find himself going up against a team of BMWs on Mount Akina.


Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D or any of its characters nor am I affiliated with the makers of Initial D.

Chapter 1

A Friday Night

Mount Akina:

Tak was making his nightly run up and down Mount Akina, delivering his fathers tofu to the hotels. Mount Akina wasn't the most difficult mountain in Gunma, but since Tak learned to drive on it since he was in Junior High, he became an expert at any curve. Tak's motions while driving are as fluid as water. In tighter curves Tak drifts the car through the curves flawlessly.

On his way down Tak realized that there was a pair of halogen headlights approaching from behind. The bluish white glow given off by the halogens startled Tak since he had never seen any on Mt. Akina before. Tak was coming up on a hair pin when he realized that the car behind him was already at his bumper. Even with his brand new type R engine roaring in his car Tak wasn't able to out run him. "I'll lose this guy here I guess", he thought while entering the hair pin. As Tak down shifted from fourth gear to second, skipping third, he could feel his car begin to pull into a drift. Tak of course was used to this turn and the technique to take it, and he thought that his pursuer wouldn't know how to perform as well.

Well, as Tak regained control of his Panda Trueno he saw that the halogens were only about a second further behind him. Tak decided to put his AE-86 as deep as he could into the red on the tachometer.

The two cars had reached the longest stretch of road. At the end of the stretch there is a tree lane ninety degree curve that leads into the city, the Akina finish line. At this time Tak had gained a shallow lead on the halogen lights. Tak's speedometer read past 180 km/h. when Tak entered the curve he dropped down to around 120 km/h to perform a safe and successful drift, as he pulled the 86 out of the drift he swung wide to avoid a collision with the halogen car, since he was not sure where the car was. During the drift he had lost sight of the car in his rear view mirror. The halogens had moved into his passenger side mirror (left side of the car) when he finally felt safe. The car slowly approached Tak's side window. As the car finally passed by, Tak noticed a BMW emblem on the rear of the car and that the car was a fire engine red.

The Next Morning

Fujiwara Tofu Shop (a.k.a. Tak's house):

Only about a month before Tak's dad had purchased a computer to sell his tofu online to expand his business.

"Dad, can I use the computer right now? I need to look at something." Tak asked his father.

"Sure I guess just shut it down when your done." his dad agreed to the request.

Tak's fingers clacked against the keyboard. Tak was looking at all the BMWs he could find on the Internet. Site after site he searched until he found a site that had a 1992 BMW E30 M3 which had the same body style as the car that passed him. Tak figured that this wasn't the correct car model because the car wasn't manufactured with halogen lights.

"Bring, Bring" the phone rang, "Hello…" Tak answered. "Hey Tak, it's Iggy. So what's up.", Iggy asked with a pressing tone in his voice.

"Not much Iggy, but just uh looking for a car that passed me last night on Akina. I had halogen head lights and was a red BMW. I think it was an E30 M3." Tak explained.

"What! You got beat, but how!" Iggy yelled in utter confusion.

Tak explained the story piece by piece to Iggy. Over an hour had passed by the time Tak finished with his story.

That night Cole came over to talk with Tak about upcoming races and who they were against. Cole mentioned a mysterious group called the Fuji Beamers. They all drive BMWs and they have been rumored to be exploring Gunma for challenging competitors. Tak kept his story a secret from Cole for that night, but Tak did press Cole to see what kind of cars they drive. Cole mentioned a couple of older, possibly early nineties BMWs but he wasn't sure.

Early That Morning (Before Sunrise)

On the way back from the hotel Tak ran into the mysterious BMW. This time Tak understood more about his car and his driving style. On this night Tak was behind the BMW. When Tak got close enough to see the emblem he realized that this car was a jet black E30 M3 instead of the red one he had seen the other night. Tak figured that this was one of the other teammates checking out the mountain. After a while of following the black M3 Tak realized that the BMW wasn't taking the curves as well as the red one had.

The black M3 was moving slower as well, Tak found it very easy to tail gate this driver. Tak couldn't help wondering why this driver was at such a lower skill level than his teammate. This driver took the curves going around 80 km/h unlike his partner which took the curves at around 100km/h. Tak decided to pass the black BMW in the long strait before the three lane curve just ahead of the Akina finish line. As Tak pulled up along side the black E30 the driver in the BMW jammed the accelerator to the floor and began to gain the lead again. Tak responded by doing the same, soon they were neck and neck. About half way down the strait Tak realized that the BMW was maxed out at his 86's own level.

The cars came closer and closer to the final curve. Tak began to worry because he was passing on the outside just as he had done against Ry Takahashi. Both cars started slowing down for the turn when Tak noticed an imbalance in his 86. As he looked in his rear view mirror he saw what he thought to be fire from his exhaust but it was too constant to be flames. Tak began to worry because his car was slowly falling to the outside of the road. Suddenly, Tak lost control of his car and spun out in the middle of the road. Tak was knocked unconscious by the crash.


End file.
